


You're So Classic

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis are the only ones who didn’t receive the email that class is canceled today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Classic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. This is based on a masterpost I saw on tumblr of "not-so-cute college AUs", one of which was "We’re the only ones who didn’t get the email about class being canceled" au. I'm not as into LiLo as some of the other pairings so this may not be as good as some of my other fics. Sorry. :x Hope you like it anyway though.

Liam wakes up from his nap and looks at the clock. _Oh great_ , he thinks to himself, standing up all at once. He can’t believe he’s going to be late _again_. This is like the third time this week. If he’s not more careful he’s probably going to get dropped from the class. He takes off his pajamas and throws on a red and white shirt, not even bothering to attempt showering. He turns on his laptop, but isn’t really sure why. Mrs. Jauregui literally never cancels class. He can dream though. Sure enough, when he opens his email, he sees nothing new except something about part time job opportunities at the local ice cream shop.

Closing his laptop, he hurries to put on his underwear, pants, and shoes, and rushes towards the stairs, almost forgetting his backpack. When he gets downstairs, there’s one other person in the classroom.

Liam isn’t really sure how he feels about Louis most of the time. Louis really seems to hate him, so he should probably hate him as well, but instead he gets an almost… romantic feeling whenever he’s in his presence. He tries to ignore it most of the time though because there’s no way Louis will ever feel the same way. “Teacher’s late,” Louis says nonchalantly, throwing a paper airplane at nowhere in particular. 

Liam chuckles. Figures he’d waste all that time making sure he was here on time only for the teacher to be late. What doesn’t make sense is that LOUIS of all people is here before him. Louis is late to everything. “Where’s everyone else?” he asks, taking a seat next to Louis.

“How the heck am I supposed to know?” he responds judgmentally. “I don’t have tabs on everyone in this class, you know.” Liam bites back a chuckle. He finds that hard to believe when Louis has to be the biggest gossip in their class, possibly their school. “Did you do the homework last night?”

“Yeah. Why? Did you slack as usual?” Liam hates the fact that guys like Louis think they can just slack off all the time and still pass.

“You know it,” he responds, sounding almost as if he’s proud of the fact that he slacked off.

Liam sighs and reaches down in his backpack to get last night’s homework. He wonders why he still helps this fool. “You know, you’re gonna fail and have to retake it if you keep not doing your homework all the time like this.”

He expects Louis to laugh or roll his eyes like he usually does when Liam makes comments like that, but instead the response he gets is Louis saying “gosh, you’re so hot when you lecture me.”

Liam itches his ear, convinced he misheard. After a few moments he says “what was that?”

“What was what?” Louis asks. “You and I are the only two in here Liam. I think you should check with your doctor to see if you have a hearing problem.”

“No, what you said just a few moments ago,” Liam keeps trying to get it out of him. “It sounded like you… complimented me.”

“Oh well it had to have been a mishearing then, because I don’t give compliments,” Louis insists, using one of his hands to turn Liam’s face toward him. “I only state facts.”

Liam isn’t sure how to respond to this, especially with the weird eyebrow thing Louis is doing right now. “Umm… well… it’s definitely a fact that you’re going to fail without my help, so… here you go.” He gives him the paper with the answers to the homework from last night on it.

Louis sighs, looking slightly disappointed, but grabbing the paper anyway and attempting to gather back up his mean face he usually has when dealing with Liam. “Took you long enough.” With that he starts scribbling the answers down as quickly as he can, probably not even paying attention to what the actual questions were. Liam keeps looking at him, wondering if he really meant that comment from a few minutes ago. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Liam looks away, embarrassed, hoping his cheeks aren’t red right now. He decides to turn his gaze to his backpack, studying its plain green texture and various zippers very closely. Until a few moments later when Louis bumps at his arm and hands him back his paper. “Thanks,” Louis says.

Liam is surprised. He doesn’t think Louis has ever actually thanked him for doing this before. “Umm… no problem.”

After a few moments of awkward silence, Louis speaks again. “You know Liam, I gotta be honest with you. You are-” Liam mentally prepares himself for the worst “-one of the best looking guys I’ve ever seen. Like honestly. Do you work out or something?”

Once again Liam is taken aback. Why is Louis being so nice to him? “Umm… yeah I do. I go to the gym a lot whenever we don’t have class and do a lot of push-ups and such.”

“Mmm…” Louis moans. Liam’s definitely starting to get weirded out now.

“Are you drunk or something?” he asks before he can stop himself. Louis looks slightly offended, which makes him even more confused (if that’s possible at this point).

“Why do you ask that? I’m just trying to be nice.”

“Yes but you’re never nice. Not to me at least. Usually you just copy my homework and then ignore me again.”

Louis nods. “True. What can I say? I rag on the people I find attractive.” That wouldn’t surprise Liam one bit, seeing as how Louis rags on everyone. Still though, this whole conversation is weirding him out big time. Louis sighs. “Alright, enough playful banter. Listen Liam. I’m sorry I have been such a jerk to you for so long but I’ve realized that I honestly have no reason to be that way. Would you be willing to give me a chance to change?”

“Hmm…” Liam thinks for a moment. “Does this mean no more bad jokes about my ‘lecturing’?”

“Oh you know I can’t let that go.” 

They both burst into giggles. Liam thinks that maybe he’ll enjoy being friends with Louis. “I’ll be honest. I also have always kind of wanted to be your friend because I think you seem like a really cool person when you’re not drawing penises on my papers.”

“Another thing I’m not going to be able to let go. Sorry.”

Liam laughs. “No, it’s fine.” After a few moments he continues, heart about to beat out of his chest, “Actually I was wondering if you’d like to go see a movie with me some time maybe.” He rubs his hair awkwardly.

“Like on a date?” Louis raises an eyebrow. Liam doesn’t respond, struck speechless. He shouldn’t have even said anything. What was he thinking? This is why this friendship is a bad idea. “Hmm…” Louis’ mouth perks up into a smile. “Well, instead of answering that with words, let me just…” 

Before Liam has time to think, their lips are against each other’s. It’s slightly violent in a way, but Liam loves it nonetheless because Louis’ lips feel so amazing. This is like everything he’s ever wanted, finally coming true. To think, for the longest time he thought he was ridiculous for having fantasies about this when Louis clearly hated him, he thought. Now though, _Louis_ is the one kissing _him_. He’s convinced this has to be a dream, but if it is, he doesn’t want to wake up.

When Louis finally pulls away, a satisfied grin on his face, Liam asks breathlessly “…S-so is that a, a yes?”

Louis laughs at his breathlessness. “Never been a bigger one babe.” Suddenly a small beep comes from Louis’ pocket and he reaches down to pull out his phone. Despite himself, Liam looks over to see who texted him. He reads the name Zayn Malik. Another one of their classmates. Liam loves Zayn. Even though he’s Louis’ best friend and all, he always seems to get along with Liam and enjoy his company.

_Bro where are you ? x_

Louis sets the phone down on the desk and types out _in the classroom. Nobody’s arrived yet. Where are you ? xx_

He immediately gets a response. _Babe, you do know class was cancelled today right? Aha_

Louis turns to Liam and they both make angry faces at each other that quickly turn into smiles and a ton of laughter. Amazing how, if they had just been made aware of this fact sooner, they may still be hating each other’s guts.

“Well,” Liam says casually. “At least now you have the answers to the homework early.”

Louis laughs. “Very true, very true. Do you want to go play video games with me and Zayn?”

A weird first date choice, perhaps, but Liam’s strangely okay with that. “Never been a bigger yes.” The two of them smile at each other and walk out of the classroom together holding hands. Boy is Liam glad that they didn’t know class was cancelled today.


End file.
